


Himmelsbotschaft

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Regenbogenchallenge, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Er rollte sich in seinem Bett ein bisschen zur Seite, sodass er aus dem Fenster schauen konnte und blickte in den Himmel. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, einfach nur strahlendes Blau. Als wollte die Welt ihm sagen, dass heute ein perfekter Tag werden würde. Er musste lächeln. Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himmelsbotschaft

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Mal wieder von der lieben cricri. Weil ich nicht mal Rezepte vernünftig lesen kann. Und sie eine grandiose Idee hatte, die meine komische Idee wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so komisch, aber dafür umso humorvoller macht. Danke!  <3  
>  **Regenbogenchallenge:** Blau (Türkis würde ich sogar mal ganz gewagt behaupten - verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Mal wieder aus wechselnden POVs geschrieben. Nach der Betalesung verbessert und jetzt einfach so in die Weiten des Internets gelassen. Und ich kann weder Rezepte lesen noch kochen. Wie sagte Jan Josef Liefers noch so schön? "Sehr gut Wasser. Ich koche sehr gut Wasser."  
> In diesem Sinne: Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß an dieser Geschichte (wobei es auch nicht nur um Kochen geht, falls ihr das jetzt glauben solltet xD).

 

*~*~*

 

Thiel wurde auf die sanfteste Art aus Morpheus' Armen gerissen, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Fingerspitzen fuhren über seine Haut und ein Kuss berührte in sacht an dieser einen Stelle am Hals, wo er so empfindlich war. Und er musste die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu erkennen, dass er mit dem Glück seines Lebens sein Bett und seine Wohnung und überhaupt sein Leben teilte.

 

Na ja gut, ganz so lief es dann doch nicht ab. Aber es war immerhin ein Sonnenstrahl, der ihm ins Gesicht fiel und ihn so weckte. Der Morgen war noch früh und es war einer dieser Tage, an denen man aufwachte und das Gefühl hatte, man hätte alle Zeit der Welt. Als stünde alles für ein paar wenige Minuten still. Thiel genoss diese kurze Zeitlosigkeit.

 _Kurz und zeitlos schließt sich aus, Thiel_ konnte er Boernes Stimme hören, die sich ab und an in seinem Kopf einnistete und jetzt die Sehnsucht nach den Mittagsstunden enorm verstärkte. Da war er nämlich mit Boerne zum Mittagessen verabredet.

Er rollte sich in seinem Bett ein bisschen zur Seite, sodass er aus dem Fenster schauen konnte und blickte in den Himmel. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, einfach nur strahlendes Blau. Als wollte die Welt ihm sagen, dass heute ein perfekter Tag werden würde. Er musste lächeln. Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel.

 

*~*

 

Das Klingeln des Weckers ließ Boerne aufwachen. Mit einer sicherlich nicht allzu elegant aussehenden Bewegung drehte er sich um und tastete nach dem Knopf, bis das Piepen endlich verstummte.

Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Sehr unruhig. Was daran lag - so musste er sich eingestehen - dass sein Bett zu leer und sein Kopf zu voll war. Voll mit den Sachen, die eigentlich in sein Bett gehörten.

Eine Zeit lang lag er regungslos auf dem Rücken, bis er sich daran erinnerte, wieso er überhaupt an einem Samstag den Wecker gestellt hatte. Das Mittagessen mit Thiel. Sofort stiegen seine Dopamin-Werte im Körper spürbar an und er konnte die Stunde des Geschehens gar nicht erwarten.

Seine Füße fanden wie von selbst ihren Weg aus dem Bett und zu seinem Fenster, wo er erst einmal die Vorhänge zur Seite schob und den Sonnenstrahlen Einlass gewährte. Die Wärme breitete sich schnell in seinem Zimmer aus und er schaute in den Himmel. Nicht einmal die ein oder andere Cirrus Wolke war zu erkennen. Einzig klares Blau strahlte ihm entgegen.

Blau. Die Farbe hatte für ihn in den letzten Monaten mehr an Bedeutung gewonnen, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Und doch gab es nur dieses eine ganz bestimmte Blau, das jegliche Perfektion überschritt und noch nicht einmal von diesem Himmel übertroffen werden konnte. Obwohl der Himmel heute schon sehr schön war, das musste er zugeben. Als wollte die Welt ihm zu verstehen geben, dass dieser Tag perfekt werden würde. Lächelnd ging er ins Badezimmer. Daran hatte er wahrlich nicht den geringsten Zweifel.

 

Nachdem er sich geduscht, rasiert und sein Aftershave aufgetragen hatte, von dem er sich sicher war, dass es ihn so gut wie unwiderstehlich machte, stand er nun mit Händen in die Hüfte gestützt vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Unzählige Krawatten, aber keine schien gut genug. Lieber Weinrot oder doch eher Burgunder? Oder war beides zu förmlich? Vermutlich war es egal, da Thiel den Unterschied eh nicht erkennen würde. Hm. Dann eben Weinrot.

Als die Krawatte gebunden war, ging Boerne in die Küche. Er hatte Thiel für 13 Uhr eingeladen und es war jetzt grade mal halb neun – es blieb also genügend Zeit, um noch gemütlich zu frühstücken, bevor er mit dem Kochen anfing. Schließlich wollte er die gefüllte Hühnerbrust in Feldsalat mit Granatapfel, die er sich als Hauptspeise überlegt hatte, heiß aus dem Backofen servieren. Und die Suppe für die Vorspeise hatte er bereits am Vortag zubereitet, darum musste er sich also auch schon nicht mehr kümmern. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn er sich heute damit noch stressen würde. Blieben zusätzlich lediglich die Kirschtrüffel. Aber auch die konnten noch ein wenig warten. Er seufzte zufrieden. So mochte er es. Alles perfekt geplant. Lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zum Bäcker.

 

Inzwischen war es 11 Uhr und er sollte langsam doch mal mit den letzten Vorbereitungen anfangen. Er begann mit den Kirschtrüffeln. Die Kirschen hatte er über Nacht in Rum einweichen lassen, sodass er jetzt die Schokolade zubereiten und danach erst mal abkühlen lassen konnte. Währenddessen bereitet er den Salat zu und entkernte den Granatapfel, was wie immer eine komplizierte Angelegenheit war, da Granatapfel dazu neigte, überall unschöne rote Flecken zu hinterlassen, wenn man nicht richtig damit umgehen konnte. Das war bei ihm zum Glück nicht der Fall. Zugegeben, er war kein Meister der Materie, aber er tat das immerhin nicht zum ersten Mal.

Dann schnitt er die Hühnerbrust sorgfältig im Schmetterlingsschnitt auf und legte sie mit Rucola und Schafskäse aus. Danach waren noch mal die Kirschtrüffel dran. Die Schokolade musste vorsichtig mit einem Spritzbeutel auf das Backblech gespritzt und anschließend wieder kalt gestellt werden.

In der Zeit tigerte er durch seine Wohnung, saugte noch einmal durch und richtete gefühlte hundertmal seine Sofakissen.

Schließlich schaute er auf dem Rückweg in die Küche flüchtig sein Spiegelbild an und entschied sich doch für die burgunderfarbene Krawatte.

Beim Fertigstellen der Trüffel begannen Boernes Finger leicht zu zittern, als seine Gedanken abschweiften und er sich vorstellte, was nach dem Essen passieren könnte. Und die Aufregung, die ihm eigentlich schon längst fremd geworden war, machte es auch nicht besser. Aber na gut, würde Thiel eben mit nicht komplett einwandfreien Trüffeln zurechtkommen müssen.

Wieder ein Blick in den Himmel. Nach wie vor blau.

Schnell richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schokolade, bevor diese ihm vor lauter Ablenkung auf die Hose tropfen konnte.

 

*~*

 

Duschen. Mit dem heißen Wasser die ganze Nervosität so gut es ging abspülen.

Rasieren. Bloß keine Stelle übersehen, das wäre heute mehr als unangenehm.

Anziehen. Was wäre da jetzt am passendsten? Ganz normal oder etwas schicker? Hm, obwohl... schicker wäre vermutlich zu auffällig. Sollte schließlich nicht so wirken, als würde er von diesem Tag irgendwas Besonderes erwarten.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel. Er musterte sich skeptisch selbst, fuhr sich noch einmal durch die Haare.

Durchatmen.

Blick nach draußen. Immer noch traumhaftes Wetter und nicht das leiseste Anzeichen einer Wolke.

Lächeln. Eigentlich schade, dass er den Tag ausschließlich drinnen verbringen wollte.

 

Thiel klingelte kurz und entschlossen. Ganz anders, als er sich fühlte.

„Moment, ich komme!“, hörte er Boernes Stimme und Schritte, die näher kamen, aus der Wohnung zu ihm dringen. Keine zehn Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein fröhlich lächelnder Boerne erschien ihm Türrahmen. Er lächelte zurück, bemühte sich angestrengt darum, nicht in ein dämliches Grinsen zu wechseln und dachte, dass das mit den Schmetterlingen im Bauch wirklich Quatsch war, das war mindestens ein halber Zoo. Und war es hier eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit so heiß gewesen?

Einen Moment verharrten sie einfach so. Schauten sich an. Scheinbar grundlos. Doch grundlos war es schon lange nicht mehr. Und vielleicht war es das auch noch nie gewesen.

„Thiel, Sie sind ja pünktlich“, bemerkte Boerne schließlich, mit einem amüsiert anerkennenden Blick und zog typisch für ihn eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kommen Sie rein.“

 

*~*

 

Jetzt stand Boerne hier in der Küche, mit vor Nervosität schwitzenden Händen und bereute, nicht doch die weinrote Krawatte genommen zu haben. Verdammt.

Aber dann dachte er an Thiel, der im Wohnzimmer an seinem Esstisch saß, auf die Hauptspeise in Form der Hühnerbrust wartete und sich wahrscheinlich nicht ansatzweise für die Farbe seiner Garderobe interessierte. Manchmal war es womöglich gar nicht so schlecht, dass Thiel der Modewelt keine Aufmerksamkeit zollte.

„Boerne? Alles in Ordnung? Sie sind jetzt schon ziemlich lange in der Küche“, rief Thiel.

Er musste schmunzeln. „Na na, wer wird denn hier gleich ungeduldig werden?“

 

„Und?“, fragte Boerne schließlich, als sie vom Tisch zum Sofa, von den Kirschtrüffeln zum Wein und irgendwie auf einmal vom Sie zum Du gewechselt waren.

„Joar“, sagte Thiel und räusperte sich, „war schon ganz akzeptabel.“

Gespielt empört lehnte Boerne sich vor. „Akzeptabel? Ich bitte dich! Das war absolut köstlich!“

„Ja, stimmt, das war es“, lachte Thiel. „Aber dein Ego braucht ja nun wirklich nicht noch mehr Bestätigung.“

Er schwieg. Und weil es doch nicht sein konnte, dass sie immer nur saßen und redeten und sich anschauten und lachten und stichelten und sich unter irgendwelchen Vorwänden flüchtig berührten, aber nie etwas passierte, sagte er ernst: „Doch, manchmal... Manchmal brauche ich auch... Bestätigung.“

Thiel zögerte. „Zum Beispiel?“

 _Komm schon, Karl-Friedrich_ flehte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. _Du kannst nicht für immer abwarten._

„Jetzt“, flüsterte er.

Und hätte er die Augen geschlossen, so hätte er die behutsame Berührung von Thiels Lippen vermutlich gar nicht wahrgenommen, die an ihm so unmerklich wie ein sanfter Sommerwind entlang gestrichen war.

Aber er hatte die Augen offen gehabt.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo er sich noch einmal zu Thiel beugte und sie sich so küssten, dass er gar nicht hinsehen brauchte. Da hatte er sie geschlossen. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten, entschied intuitiv und ohne nachzudenken. Nahm wahr, wie seine Krawatte gelöst wurde, dessen Farbe Thiel wirklich nicht interessierte, weil der die Augen auch geschlossen hatte. Nahm wahr, wie die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet wurden, bis Thiel es über seine Schultern streifte. Nahm wahr, wie Küsse ihm alles gaben, von dem er sich eigentlich für immer verabschiedet hatte.

So fühlte sich also Freiheit an.

 

*~*

 

Thiel konnte es irgendwie noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Die kurzen Nackenhaare zwischen seinen Fingern, der Bart, der ziellos über seine Wange strich, der weiche Mund, der sich perfekt mit seinem zusammenfügte, wie der Schlüssel mit dem Schloss – endlich echt.

„Warum grade ich?“, fragte er, Stirn an Stirn mit Boerne. Eine dämliche Frage, aber sie kam einfach so aus ihm heraus.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand der andere leise. Thiel spürte, wie eine Hand sanft durch seine Haare und über seine Wange strich, als sei er ein kostbarer Schatz, mit dem man so vorsichtig wir nur möglich umgehen musste. Das war ein schönes Gefühl. „Du... du hast mich berührt ohne mich anzufassen“, flüsterte Boerne und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der so viel mehr ausdrückte, als Worte es jemals könnten.

Berührt ohne anzufassen. Ja, das traf es. So war es wirklich gewesen.

Und dann waren sie wieder da, die Lippen, die Halt und Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und Liebe versprachen. Und berühren mit anfassen war sogar noch viel besser.

 

Es lag dieses aufregende Knistern in der Luft. Eine Mischung aus Erregung, Lust und Nervosität. Alles war so neu und trotzdem so bekannt, das verlieh allem einen ganz besonderen Reiz.

Boernes nun doch etwas fahrige Finger zerrten sacht an seinem T-Shirt. Wer hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass der andere mal motorische Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde. Der Gedanke, dass er selbst dafür der Grund war, machte Thiel fast schwindelig. Und die Tatsache, dass sie sich unentwegt weiter küssten, erleichterte die Sache mit dem Ausziehen auch nicht wirklich.

„Frank, du könntest wirklich mal kooperativer sein“, nuschelte Boerne irgendwann ein bisschen atemlos, „sonst kriege ich dir das T-Shirt doch nie ausgezogen.“

„Dabei müsstest du mit dem Entkleiden unkooperativer Körper ja wohl genug Übung haben“, neckte Thiel.

Boerne hielt inne und erstmals seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sahen sie sich wieder an. Es war, als würde das Grün von Boernes Augen ihn zu etwas herausfordern. Zum Leben. Zum Lieben.

„Du hast recht – eigentlich ist es wie bei meiner Arbeit“, sagte Boerne.

„Wie bitte? Du vergleichst mich doch etwa grade nicht mit einer von deinen Leichen?“, fragte Thiel fassungslos. So hatte er das eben nun aber nicht gemeint. Und allein die Vorstellung an Leichen und Arbeit und Tod rief in ihm einen Spuckreiz hervor. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Erregung, die sich bei den Gedanken mal eben verabschiedet hatte.

„Na ja, am Anfang jedenfalls“, meinte Boerne ein wenig schüchtern, der anscheinend gemerkt hatte, wie unangenehm Thiel die Vorstellung fand.

„Inwiefern?“, fragte er versöhnlicher. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er sich wegen so ein paar dämlichen Leichen den Nachmittag – und eventuell auch die Nacht – verderben lassen würde.

„Nun, weißt du...“ Boerne schluckte, senkte seinen Blick und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über Thiels T-Shirt, vom Schlüsselbein bis hinunter zur Hüfte. „Zuerst einmal entledige ich den Toten nämlich der Oberbekleidung.“

Thiel brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, worauf Boerne hinaus wollte.

„Aha“, flüsterte er also und küsste ihn noch mal, als Boerne seine warmen Hände vorsichtig unter sein T-Shirt gleiten ließ. Erst streichelten sie einfach über seinen Bauch, aber dann wurden die Bewegungen bestimmter und sie mussten den Körperkontakt kurz unterbrechen, weil Boerne ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog. War doch gar nicht so schwer. Schnell fanden ihre Lippen wieder zueinander. Wie zwei Magneten. Gegensätze zogen sich an, sagte man nicht so?

„Anschließend“, murmelte Boerne gegen seinen Mund, was Thiel aber nicht davon abhielt, ihn weiter zu küssen, „ziehe ich ihm die Hose aus.“

Vielleicht war es das Begehren in Boernes Stimme, das ihn wieder erregte. Vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass sie beide die Arbeit und die anfängliche Nervosität immer mehr zu vergessen schienen und sich einander voller Leidenschaft hingaben. Oder es war die eigene Sehnsucht nach Boerne und Liebe und Sex, die nach jahrelanger Unterdrückung jetzt endlich befriedigt werden konnte.

Boerne öffnete Thiels Gürtel, während er mit den Lippen über seinen Hals wanderte und ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. Thiel half Boerne die Hose abzustreifen und obwohl er sich ihm grade in all seiner Verletzlichkeit zeigte, hatte er sich noch nie zuvor so sicher gefühlt.

„Und dann gehe ich generell mit den Verstorbenen in mein Bett“, sagte Boerne und liebkoste ihn zärtlich weiter.

Trotz der Situation musste er schmunzeln. „So? Tust du das?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, lächelte Boerne, „aber erstens bestätigt die Ausnahme bekanntlich die Regel und zweitens bist du ja glücklicherweise noch sehr lebendig.“

„Oh ja, und wie“, bestätigte Thiel in einer Tonlage, die selbst für ihn erstaunlich tief war. Sie trafen sich erneut zum Kuss, dem wahrscheinlich hundertsten an diesem Tag, aber es war nicht weniger atemraubend als die Male zuvor.

Sie standen auf und gingen ins Schlafzimmer, denn vermutlich hatte Boerne recht und das Bett war viel besser geeignet und gemütlicher als das Sofa.

Auf dem kurzen Weg dorthin fiel sein Blick noch ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster in den Himmel, der noch immer wunderschön und ungetrübt war. Verrückt. Und trotzdem war er hier drinnen. Bei Boerne. _Mit_ Boerne. Es war perfekt. Er hatte seinen eigenen Himmel.

 

* Ende *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Blick in den Himmel
> 
> Ach ja und falls es jemanden interessiert: Hier sind die Links zu den Rezepten von der gefüllten Hühnerbrust und den Kirschtrüffeln :'D  
> http://www.cookelani.de/rezept/kirschtrueffel  
> http://www.ichkoche.at/gefuellte-huehnerbrust-rezept-12910


End file.
